iCarly of the Dead
by xX.Jules.Xx
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I don't know how to make a summary, but it's about the icarly gang doing what they all can to live and to save themselves. It will have romance but not sure who to pick yet. depends of the outcome of my story. hehe.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. So I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

Prologue:

A virus was injected inside the dog, but the dog didn't move. "Another failure, Throw it out" He said. So the others brought the dog out and threw it in the lake, they went back to the lab and started a new experiment again. A few hours later, the dog swam to get to the land and started to walk with red eyes. A lot of people is looking at the dog wondering why its eyes are red. A man walks to the dog and tries to pet it, when he touches the dog, it bit him. He went down on his knees and started screaming that the dog bit him and it hurts. A group of people walks toward him to help him but suddenly died. Then a few seconds later, He opened his eyes and started to get up, The people is trying to help him and asking if he is okay, Then they notice that his eyes is red too, The man who got up and the dog then started to bite one after another while the others fled to the scene to take cover or not get involved in the situation. A lot got bitten and also became one of them and biting others then becomes one of them. The cycle goes on and on until a lot is being like them. A few went inside the bushwell plaza. Lewbert notices this instantly and hid inside his office. Then one of them went up the stairs and went to one of the apartment.

That's for the prologue. Did you guys like it? Review pls. I hope you enjoyed it and wait for the new chapters.


	2. Chapter 1: What is this?

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. I'm not really good at English so wish you all luck to understand my words. Hehe.

I DO NOT own iCarly. I wish I do. Lol.

Chapter 1: What is that?

Freddie walking towards the familiar next door Carly, Freddie knocks on the door.

"Knock knock, come in, okay, thanks" Freddie said as he open the door, walks in and sits on the sofa. He turns on the TV and switch to a horror movie. A zombie movie is showing so he watches there all by himself while Carly and Sam heard this and plans to scare Freddie. They went down silently and Sam throws something to the light switch to turn it off and they hid behind the couch, Freddie jumps out of the sofa with a frightened face, Sam and Carly are mimicking a zombie sound while they approach Freddie from the back.

"Who's there? I'm not afraid of you" Freddie said shaking. He turns to look behind but can't see anything because of the dark. The two girls are crawling behind Freddie and when Freddie turns his back again, the two stood up and grab Freddie.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh" Freddie yelled, He run to the light switch and turns it on. Then when he looks again, He saw Carly and Sam laughing heavily. "Ha Ha, Very funny guys" Freddie said as he walk out the door.

"Freddie, waiittt. Hahaha" Carly said while laughing. Then they stop as they hear Freddie slamming the door of both apartments. "Did we go a little too far?" Carly asked Sam.

"Nope, we're still here" Sam said in as a matter of fact while walking towards the fridge to get her ham.

"Yeahhh" Carly said thinking that they had offended Freddie and continued what Freddie is watching before he was scared to death.

Freddie notices that his apartment door is open but ignores it thinking that he forgot to fully close the door. He goes inside to his room and watch TV there ignoring that he can't watch anything good there thanks to his over-protective mother. He is watching TV when he heard his phone saying that he has a message. He looks at the text.

"I knew this day would come, Freddie, be careful, take care of yourself. I love you.

PS. Open my closet and get everything you need there." Marissa's text said. Freddie is wondering why would his mother same something like that. He ignores it and trying to wait for his mom to go home so he can talk to her. He watch TV again but suddenly hears something from the kitchen. He thought his mom is already there so he goes to the kitchen to talk to her mom. "Hey mom, what is that text you sen-" Freddie said while walking towards the kitchen but suddenly stops when he saw that it's not his mother. "Who are you?" He said to the guy who's walking like he is dying. When the guy turns around at him, "Holy S***" Freddie was shocked; the guy had blood all over his face and looks like a dead walking. So he ran back to his room and took his baseball bat and goes back outside again. He positions his bat in case that he will be attack. The guy is now walking towards like Freddie is unarmed. "Don't come near me, I'm warning you" Freddie said shaking, the guy still doesn't care even though Freddie warned him, As he is almost at Freddie, He lungs at Freddie to bite him but before he can do that, Freddie swings his bat to the guy's head, and now it's not moving anymore. "What are you?" Freddie asked himself while breathing heavily. He went to check all the rooms if there is still someone in there and when he was about to check her mom's room, he remembers the text he got from her and a tear falls down in his eyes as he realized what her mother meant. Then he took out his phone text his mom back, "I love you too Mom. I'll see you soon." And click send. He walks inside his mother's room and opens her closet. He didn't see anything so he took out all the clothes inside and his eyes got bigger and bigger as he saw what's behind the closet. 2 pistol, 1 shotgun and 1 rifle with a lot of magazines.

Then he remembers Carly and Sam, He took out his phone and started to call Carly, nothing, he tried Sam, still nothing, He tried to call them a few times but it just goes to their voicemail. So got worried and started packing all the guns he saw and foods that he can bring and put it all in one bag, except for the rifle and shotgun that's hanging at each side of him. He also took the bat in case that he don't need to shoot. He ran out of his apartment and open the door to Carly's apartment and saw that Sam and Carly are just sitting and watching TV. The two heard the door so they take a look and stare at Freddie, Then they slowly giggle and started to laugh hard at Freddie.

"What's up w-itthh th—aatt gg—eeekkk?" Sam said trying to hold her laughter in, Carly agreed trying to stop laughing. Freddie's worry is now gone and instead walks towards the two to get the remote and switch to the news. The two stop laughing instantly as they saw the news of what's happening to Seattle.

"This has been live today at Seattle, A group of a walking dead is attacking the whole city and one by one our people are also becoming one of them, who is responsible for this apocalypse? Are we going to be safe or not? Stay tuned in this channel for more news later while the army and police are protecting everyone they can while they can, so for your safety, do not go out of your house or wherever you are, stay where you can be safe." The reporter said showing at the background a group of army and police trying to hold the walking dead but little by little are getting outnumbered. So the news is gone and iCarly gang still doesn't know what to say. "What is this?" Was the three only got to say

So how do you like it guys? If you like it review and wait for the next chapter. Be back soon. Review pls.


	3. Chapter 2: Is this the end?

**Hey guys. I'm back. Do you like my first chapter? I hope you all did. Here's chapter 2. :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own iCarly. **

Chapter 2: Is this the end?

"I can't believe this is happening" Freddie said with a worried look in his eyes.

"Is that the reason you are bringing all of that?" Carly asked as he looks at Freddie with a bag full of things to be needed in case they needed to get away. Freddie just nodded.

"Where did you get all of that anyway?" Sam asked.

"Mom's closet" Freddie said simply. "Don't ask" He said before they even had the chance to ask why his mom has a gun in her closet, so they just nodded at him. "Why aren't you two answering your phone?" He asked.

"My phone is on silent" Carly said. "Don't care" Sam said simply

"Anyway we got to get out of here before we are surrounded by that" Freddie explained. Then Freddie notices that Spencer is not around. "Where's Spencer?" He asked and the two just look at each other and Carly took her phone out and speed dial Spencer instantly. The phone rang, after 5 or more rings, Spencer answered the phone.

"Wassup little sister?" Spencer greeted Carly nervously.

"Where are you? And what is that groaning sound?" Carly asked worriedly switching the phone to speaker

Spencer sighed because doesn't want to worry them of telling what his situation is, but they will soon find out anyway. "I'm in the basement storage to get my materials for my newest sculpture, but Chuck locked me inside again and I can't even get out because there's a LOT OF PEOPLE TO EAT ME!" Spencer explaimed. "Well anyway, I don't think I can make it because they are tearing the storage door apart, but still dependable. It's a good thing I've been locked in here, they can't get here easily. Be careful baby sister, I love you. Also Freddie and Sam, tell Freddie to take care of you." Spencer explained crying and he hung up the phone before Carly even get a chance to say something.

"Spencer? Spencer? Speennccceeerrrrr!" Carly cried and Sam hugged her tightly crying on her shoulder. Freddie's face hardened that he don't know if he can even take to lose another friend or family in his life. So he made up his mind and started to walk towards the door. When he is about to open door, Sam grabbed him

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam asked aggressively. "Save Spencer" Freddie said simply.

"No you won't" Sam growled. "YES I WILL!" Freddie shouted. "I won't tell anybody OR anyone to TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I don't know if mom is already one of them but I won't let anyone be like them especially when I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE" Freddie argued. "I won't let anyone to get hurt while I'm alive. "So he removed Sam's grip on his arm and opens the door, He regretted opening the door when he saw a mob of them outside. He started to close it again but it became too hard because they already notice him and pushing the door to get inside. "Guyyyssss. Helpp." Freddie begged. So the two jump out of the sofa and run to the door to help Freddie close it. Even Sam's strength is no match to the mob of zombies. "They're reacting to sound they hear move towards and follows it" Freddie said.

"You're not helpinggg" Sam sang with sarcasm.

"We have no choice, let's run to the back door." Carly said. The two agreed.

"Okay, we'll run in the count of three." Freddie said. The two girls nodded. "Okay, 1…. 2….. 3!" As soon as they heard 3, they run toward the back door but when Freddie opened it, he knew they were surrounded. "Run to the stairs now!" Freddie commanded as he took speed to slam the head of them who are near the stairs to gain entry, he doesn't want to attract more visitors when they hear the sound of a gunshot. So they made it to Carly's room and close the door for more time to prepare.

"What do we do?" Carly asked.

"Block the door" Freddie responded as he move his way to the sofa and push it to block the door and the two girls took anything that can block the door. As soon that it is done. Freddie took down his bag and they took a few minutes rest at the bed. "How do we get out?" Carly asked.

"We fight" Sam said simply.

"We can't, we're outnumbered." Freddie argued

"What can we do dipthong?!" Sam exclaimed.

"ENOUGH!" Carly yelled before Freddie can argue back. "No fighting, we have to help each other if we're going to get out of here." Carly said.

"Yeah and fast, Spencer is still in trouble." As soon as Freddie said that, his face hardened as he thought about saving Spencer but now he's hiding with Sam and Carly. Sam and Carly's face hardened thinking about Spencer too. "Okay, Sam's right we have to fight if we're going to save Spencer." Freddie said as he made his way to his bag to load the guns. He loaded the two pistols and throws each at Sam and Carly. "What's this?" Carly asked nervously

"You two are going to need that if we're going to make a way out." Freddie said as he throw 3 magazines each to Sam and Carly. So they just nodded and take everything they need and preparing to fight. After they suit up, "Now, we wait for the door to open" Freddie said as he made his way to Carly's window to look outside. Then he saw the apocalypse outside and something interesting, "Carly? Is there something you're not telling us?" Freddie grinned. Carly and Sam's face are confused right now.

"Nooooo. Why?" Carly asked thinking what Freddie is thinking.

"Well, There is no fire but there's no way out so we-"

"Fire Exit! Why didn't I think of that? Wait, yeah because I was too scared!" Carly exclaimed stopping Freddie on what he is saying. So Freddie opens the window and climb out to the fire exit and help the two to get out. As they made their way down the stairs, They notice that the ground is full of them also.

"Great idea Fred-nerd, how do we get down there?" Sam scolded

"We don't" was Freddie's only reply. They were in 2nd floor by now. He then opens the window and look inside, When he saw that it was clear, He went inside. "Let's go" Freddie said.

"Why are we going in again?" Sam asked.

"To save Spencer" Freddie said and the two made it inside. So they cautiously walk to the door and slowly opens it, they only saw a few numbers of them at the hallway so they decided they're going to fight. "Don't fire unless you really need to." Freddie said and they nodded. Freddie walks out first and smashes the head of the first one he saw, he smash there head one after another. When Freddie thought he was done, he didn't notice one from behind so he heard a gunshot and a scream from Carly. He looked behind him that it was Sam who pull the trigger. Freddie's face is like what-the hell.

"I save your life nerd, at least say thank you" Sam said.

"Thanks" Freddie smiled. Sam just nodded. Freddie looks at the end of the hallway and they saw a few coming at them.

"Run!" Carly exclaimed and they all run to the lobby smashing and firing every zombie they see in front of them. As they made it to the door entrance of the basement storage, they saw Spencer still safe but not much time before he can be safe so they kill the remaining zombies in there but a lot is approaching where the door is. "Sam, unlock the door!" Freddie yelled, so while Carly and Freddie is taking out who goes inside, Sam took a hammer and smashes the lock and Spencer's free, Spencer hugged Sam. "Thanks" Spencer said.

"Guys! We can do all the huggings later, we have bigger problem to SOLVE!" Freddie exclaimed. Then Spencer releases the hug and Freddie throws the shotgun to Spencer and the shells. So they took aim and fire but more and more of them are still coming. There is nowhere else to go out, they are surrounded. All they can think now is fight until the end

**That's the end of chapter 2. How did you guys like it so far? Will this be the end of the icarly gang? Or can they make it through? Or will the GIBBY try to save them? Stay tuned. Review pls. I'll cry if you don't give me reviews. Hehe. Lol. Just kidding. **


	4. Author's note

**Hey guys, i gotta confess this. i'm sorry to tell the viewers of this story but i'm not going to continue this story anymore. i'm sorry. but the good news is i'm continuing my old story from my old account. I made this story because I forgot my password from my old account but i recovered it now. fanfictionlover is the name of my old account. run for our lives is the title of my story. again. im sorry. it's also about zombies don't worry. i'm a big fan of zombies also so that's why i love creating this story. Now i'll continue the old story and postpone this one. i'm so sorry again. I hope you will forgive me. that's my real first story. **


End file.
